It is well known that among the properties normally considered in the selection of synthetic fibers for use in textile products such as carpets and apparel is the degree to which the products show soiling. For example, it is known that clear fibers tend to magnify the presence of soil whereas opaque fibers such as those containing TiO.sub.2 tend not to show soiling to the same extent.
However, the addition of delusterants to the polymer is accompanied by undesirable results. For example, the use of conventional delusterants, such as titanium dioxide, in filamentary structures results in poor light stability of the structure, particularly those containing large quantities of delusterant. Also, the light-fastness of certain dyes on many polymeric materials is impaired by the presence of the delusterants and, furthermore, upon exposure to sunlight, the filaments tend to develop an undesirable chalky appearance. The presence of delusterants in the polymer also reduces color clarity and optical depth of the filaments, giving the fabrics a chalky, washed out appearance. Due to the abrasive nature of the delusterant particles, excessive wear in processing equipment is experienced. In addition, uniform distribution of the delusterant in the polymer is difficult to achieve.
In seeking a solution, polyethylene oxide (PEO) has been introduced into the fiber in an attempt to introduce a certain amount of opacity into the fiber while retaining good dyeability. Unfortunately, PEO has been known to cause processing problems when used in nylon, especially in the extrusion stage due to the tendency of the PEO to act as a lubricant and thereby reduce extrusion pressures, which in turn necessitates operating the extruder at a faster rate in an attempt to compensate. What is needed, therefore, is an anitsoiling additive which does not adversely affect dyeability of the fiber and does not create problems during polymerization or subsequent processing of the fiber. Additionally, the antisoiling properties (i.e., the tendency to hide soiling by dirt, grease, etc.) must approach those demonstrated by presently available commercial yarns used in carpets, upholstery, and other areas where soiling is a problem.